Irremplacable
by beyondthebeyond
Summary: Mamori tente de s'expliquer pour la lettre déchirée avant le match des dinausaurs ... je l'ai un peu modifié .... 1ère fic ya-ha!
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_Lorsque Hiruma appela Mamori ce jour là, il se trouvait dans les vestiaires. Comme à son habitude un chewing-gum sans sucre dans la bouche, dont il a l'art et la manière d'en faire des belles bulles (il contrôle tout !!) d'un air tout à fait détaché des choses ou personnes qui l'entourent._

_Quand Mamori arriva, il lui remis une enveloppe entre les mains. Celle ci le regarda curieusement mais lu ce qui la contenait et n'en fut que plus soucieuse. Oui non seulement elle était inquiète pour l'équipe de devoir affronter un monstre comme Gaou qui piétinait les adversaires avec sa force brute, mais plus encore pour Hiruma qui, ils le savait tous les deux, serait le premier visé. De savoir qu'il en était pleinement conscient et faisait face au danger sans faiblir et sans se poser de questions la terrifier. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas c'était pas son genre et c'est de la réincarnation d'un démon dont on parle... Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec lui lors des réunions elle s'en était rendu compte... Une personne à l'apparence démoniaque, qui maltraitait physiquement et moralement ses coéquipiers à coup de revolver et de surnoms blasphématoires. Mais qui à côté de cette personnalité surfaite ne les laisser jamais tomber. Au fur et à mesure il ne les utilisait plus comme des pions il les intégrait réellement à l'équipe car même si la plupart était des crétins à ses yeux, leur but était devenu commun : gagner le Christmas Bowl!_

_Elle savait que déchirer la lettre d'instruction et partir avec la voix tremblante ne changerait rien à sa décision, mais elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se souciait de lui...._

_Fin du flashback_

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

Quand Mamori s'approcha du club house après l'entrainement, le rangement, le nettoyage et l'édition des tactiques elle avait encore cette tristesse sur son visage de celle qui laisse des marques sur le visage et qui ne peuvent être cachées. Elle ouvrit la porte,la referma puis entraperçu des cheveux décolorés, des oreilles d'elfes, des vêtements noirs et des chaussures noires croisées sur la table de la pièce d'à côté. Elle s'avança alors timidement vers lui avec une petite boule au ventre ..

« Hiruma-kun.. » Le Quater back leva les yeux sans s'arrêter de taper sur son ordinateur (et oui pour moi c'est une prouesse!)

« Qu'est ce t'as fuckin' manager? Tu devrais pas trainer sinon ta fuckin' mère va te faire un sermon »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et j'ai déjà prévenue ma mère pour lui dire que je serai en retard!! »

_« _Si tu le dit … »

« D'abord je voulais te .. euh … j'avais envie de te dire que..euh »

« ...»

« hé bien …._qu'est ce qui est si difficile à sortir lance toi_ …. »

« Est ce qu'il serait possible que tu ne me fasses pas perdre mon temps constamment? Enclenche la seconde ... »

La dernière phrase mis Mamori vraiment en colère elle la senti tordre son estomac et bouillir dans ses veines avant d'exploser dans sa bouche et de sortir :

« Mais pourquoi t'as l'air de tout le temps te moquer du monde et de le rejeter! Hein? Qu'est qu'il y a de bien à être seul? Tout a l'heure je voulais te dire que j'ai peur pour ce match, j'ai peur pour toi!! ça me fait mal à la tête à en pleurer depuis que j'ai vu cette brute à l'œuvre ; je ne sais plus quoi faire je prépare des plans de tactiques pour chaque match mais là je n'entrevoit aucune solution qui pourrait t'épargner ou épargner un affrontement inutile je.. je ne veux pas... » elle fondit en larmes. Alors qu'elle s'était promis de rester forte elle s'écroula sur ses genoux et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Hiruma regarda la forme de ce corps devant lui sans bouger. Ce corps parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes, sa respiration haletante qui rechercher de l'air à chaque inspiration, la finesse de sa ligne et paradoxalement les courbes généreuses.... tout en elle lui aurait plu et il aurait eu le courage de la serrer dans ses bras mais pas dans ces circonstances, à un autre moment peut être … La seule chose pour l'instant qui irriguait son esprit était la victoire sur les dinausaurs et écraser les géants du tournoi du christmas bowl : les Teikoku alexanders.

« qu'est que tu crois fuckin' manager? Tu penses qu'un joueur passionné par le foot u.s s'arrête à ce genre de pauvre détail? Tu crois que je vais te dire 'ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais sain et sauf' jte le promet' ou une connerie du genre? tu crois que je vais te consoler pour que tu ailles mieux? Arrête de t'apitoyer et de te ridiculiser et rentre chez toi. »Le ton était sec et totalement dénuer d'émotion.

« Mais .. je … je »

« Colle toi le dans ta p'tite tête avec de la super glue mais personne n'est irremplaçable ou indispensable dans la vie »


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut bon je ne pense pas avoir atteint les 1500 mots mais j'essaierai dans les prochains chapitres!!**

**Hiruma : on n'essaie pas on fait fuckin' blonde!!**

**Moi : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh bakemonoooo!!!!!**

Hiruma lui répondit : « Colle toi le dans ta p'tite tête avec de la super glue mais personne n'est irremplaçable ou indispensable dans la vie »

Mamori resta muette à cette douche bien froide, elle en avait l'habitude. Malgré cela elle sentait une douleur dans son ventre qui était là depuis le début mais était à son paroxysme depuis. Hiruma arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur, le ferma brutalement et s'en alla du club house sans lui laisser le temps de continuer la conversation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à remettre ses idées en place et pourtant elle n'est pas le genre de fille à abandonner, à ne pas dire ce qu'elle pense...

Résignée, pour le moment, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle car il lui restait un peu de temps avant le match... Sur le chemin elle profita de quelques rayons de soleil pour se recharger moralement et commencer à réfléchir. Il lui restait une semaine pour trouver une solution au problème Gaou et pour protéger Hiruma. Oui _protéger _le mot résonna dans sa tête. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait du poids.... Pourquoi ça lui semblait si bizarre d'utiliser un tel mot concernant Hiruma? _Il sait très bien se protéger lui même_...

Elle avait remarqué dernièrement, elle ne voyait plus Hiruma de la même façon, en effet quand elle accepta de devenir la manager des Devil Bats c'était tout d'abord afin de protéger Sena d'Hiruma ; aujourd'hui elle s'étonnait d'être si mère poule avec lui. _Généralement je réagis comme ça quand j'apprécie la personne, est ce que je me serai mise à considérer Hiruma comme un ami? _C'est vrai elle avait appris à le connaître et le comprenait de mieux en mieux au fil du temps... Elle s'était arrêter sans s'en rendre compte et n'était encore qu'au portail du lycée quand elle put discerner un bruit de roulettes et se retourna afin d'apercevoir une brunette à la glissade dynamique, peut être un peu trop...

« Mamo-nee? ... »

« Que fais tu encore ici tu n'étais pas censé rentrer avec Sena? Et mince quelle heure est -il ? »

« Ouh là Mamo-nee tu sembles confuse, c'est You-nii qui t'as troublé? Il semblait énervé quand je l'ai croisé » _ting _(bruit d'une antenne se dressant sur sa tête)

_Enervé hein..._Reprenant ces esprits Mamori lui répondit :

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien … j'ai juste quelques craintes par rapport au futur match »

«Tu veux parler de Gaou c'est ça? » le ton de la phrase était plus sérieux.

« Oui, il me reste une semaine et je compte bien la mettre à profit afin de trouver une solution, même si ce n'est pas moi qui élabore les tactiques définitives je veux aider Hiruma-kun ».

Suzuna eut un mouvement de surprise surtout dû à cette détermination soudaine mais se reprit rapidement de telle facon que cela fut imperceptible pour son interlocutrice...

_A la réflexion Mamo-nee s'investit tellement pour l'équipe,elle est inquiète mais n'abandonne pas. Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi?_

« Suzuna-chan? Tout va bien? »

« mmh? Oui c'est juste que j'aimerai me rendre utile moi aussi... »

« D'accord alors réfléchissons ensemble, à deux nous serons plus fortes! »

« Yaaaaah oui! »

Le soir même elles se concertaient et mettaient en pratique l'expérience qu'elles avaient reçues au fil des entrainements et matchs passés à analyser et supporter sur le banc.

Le lendemain, à l'entrainement matinal, Mamori arriva le pas plus nonchalant qu'à son habitude, la peau terne et des yeux cernés. Cela n'échappa pas à Hiruma mais tant qu'elle faisait son boulot et que cela n'empiétait pas sur son travail il n'avait rien à redire, après tout il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'elle (en tant que manager bien sûr). Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui qu'il daigna lui parler :

« fuckin' manager t'es pas transparente! »

« Hiruma-kun je m'appelle Mamori... Pff bon j'aimerai que tu regardes ce que nous avons préparer avec Suzuna-chan peut être cela pourrait te sembler utile... »

« Qu'est ce que c'est...? Quoi?!? » Cela avait toujours épaté Mamori à quelle vitesse il pouvait lire et assimiler un document qu'un humain normal, car pour elle il était définitivement différent, aurait retenu en plusieurs heures de travail acharné.

« A quel moment, fuckin' manager, tu m'as entendu te donner ce travail? Tu prends des décisions par toi même maintenant? Ce ne serai pas de la rébellion? Les esclaves doivent savoir rester à leurs places... »

« Epargne moi tes sarcasmes et dit moi ce que tu en penses... »

« Tu la veux enrobé de sucre ou nature? »

« hein? »

« Ta réponse tu la veux comment? »

« Mais hein? Allez dis le je suis prête à tout entendre.. »

« Hé bien c'est naïf, simple à parer et donc complètement inutilisable, bref de la merde... » il sortit de sa poche un briquet et l'alluma afin de faire disparaitre toute trace.

« Tu es .. tu es vraiment abject quand tu t'y met ! Pourquoi tu dis des choses si monstrueuses alors que j'essaie seulement de t'aider »

« Premièrement fuckin' manager je ne t'ai jamais demander d'aide, deuxièmement je dis seulement ce que je pense comme je le perçois, enfin qui m'a demandé d'y jeter un coup d'oeil? »

**allez encore un peu de patience le prochain devrait pas tarder !! n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils.**


End file.
